


Families

by EveryDayBella



Series: More Than Just Saving the World [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky and Sam are bros, F/M, Kidfic, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has Issues, not AOU compliant, pepper pots is a godess, steve and Bucky are disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have survived hell, you count every victory. Tonight is number 328.</p>
<p>(Or Tony and Pepper have a baby.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Families

It all started at about eight o’clock at night on a warm Thursday in March. After Pepper’s message, Bucky shrugs with a smirk. “Go, god knows you’re on the short list of people he listens to.”

 

“Why do I love you again?”

 

“I took care of you when you were sick.” Bucky’s grin turns to a predatory lear. “Also, I give the best blowjobs.”

 

“You’re a jackass.”

 

Bucky laughs as he kicks Steve off the couch. They’d been enjoying a movie that didn’t involve dancing monkeys or pretty animation. Steve is loath to leave, but he wearily drags himself to the elevator. “This won’t take long.”

 

“Better not. I’m billing Stark nap time for every minute you’re away.” The last glimpse of his husband's face that Steve gets is cutely annoyed. He resolves to get this done as quickly as possible.

 

Steve is the last one to make it to the lab and he only earns a reaction from two of the men. The other stays rooted to a holographic printout rotating in the middle of the room. “Thirty-two hours, Tony,” Steve announces, letting his captain voice take over his tone. “We’re done. I don’t care if I have to carry you downstairs. You are going to bed.”

 

It’s a sad thing to say, but they’ve done this so many times that they have their roles down pat. Bruce tried to talk sense into Tony. Science worked sometimes. Rodney was the next line. If Tony would listen to anyone, it would be his best friend. Steve came last, and he’s the muscle. If the other two have failed to get him out of the lab, then Steve wasn’t afraid to carry him out. 

 

He would say he was surprised that it happened tonight, but Steve really isn’t. This had been coming for almost a week. The closer it got to Pepper’s due date, the more hairbrained Tony got. Steve knew it was nerves, and they all tried to work around it, but they were now at the thirty-two hour mark with no sleep. Tony was driving himself to distraction, and it was time for an intervention.

 

Tony, for his part, likely knew it, but he still scowled at Steve as soon as he’s within eye sight. “I’m fine.”

 

“I’d say you’re pretty far from fine.” Bruce argues, returning Tony’s glare. Steve takes a moment to make sure the doctor is still in control, not that he’s truly worried. It’s been awhile since Bruce lost control, but Tony is known to bring it out of anyone. “Thirty-two hours is putting more strain on your mind and body than it knows what to do with. You need to rest.”

 

“You’re driving Pepper crazy, too.” Steve is just glad it's Rhodey pulling the Pepper card and not him. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the baby, would it?”

 

Tony’s a good liar, but not to the three of them. They see through him in a heartbeat, in the way he refuses to meet their eyes or even slow down. In the way he ignores them completely in favor of something else, anything else.

 

“I’m on the edge of a breakthrough.” he mutters. “Sleep can come later.” 

 

“Tony.” Steve sighs, and risks closing in on Tony’s personal space. This had not been his plan for the night. “I don’t really care what you’ve gotten yourself into this time. Here’s reality. The love of your life could go into labor at any moment. I know you well enough to know that you want to be there for her. You can’t do that if you’re hiding out in this lab. You need rest, she needs rest, and I need to be downstairs with my family. You either go upstairs on your own feet, or I carry you. Pick.”

 

There’s silence for a heartbeat, then two, then three. Only then does Tony sigh and let himself deflate. He slumps onto a stool and stops trying to hide his exhaustion. Steve takes a little pity on him, grabs his shoulder, and helps him stand back. “I know, pal. This is crazy, but it's happening and you can’t keep running from it.”

 

“Sometimes, just wanna punch you for being right.”

 

“You’ve told me that before.” Steve chuckles and shoves him toward the elevator. 

 

“I should tell you more often.”

 

“Be nice, Tony.” Rhodey says, then chuckles to himself. He should know better. 

 

Bruce stays behind to shut down the lab while Steve and Rhodey escort Tony to his and Pepper’s floor. Pepper looks relieved and very, very pregnant. Steve kisses her cheek and turns down Rhodey’s offer of a drink. “I’ve got a date.” He grins.

 

He’s gleeful and excited when he gets off on his own floor, ready to curl back into the couch with Bucky. When he sees what’s waiting on him however, he smiles softly and goes a little quieter into the room. Apparently, while he’d been gone, Misha had woken up and found Bucky in living room. Now they’re both asleep on the couch, glowing in the light of the paused movie. Bucky has his arm protectively over the boy, who had found a perch on his chest. They were both sound asleep and snoring softly in the dim light. 

 

Steve creeps through the room, turning off the tv and tossing a blanket over both of them. Then he settles himself into the chair next them, content to watch them take in every breath.

 

* * *

 

“I hate this city.” Sam mutters as he tries to turn into the parking garage through thick New York traffic.

 

Bucky, in the passenger seat, chuckles. “You don’t mean that and you know it.”

 

“Fine. I hate Manhattan. Harem’s not bad.”

 

“I think you meant Brooklyn.”

 

“Land of the hipster? I don’t think so, and don’t you dare say what I know is on your mind.”

 

Bucky grins wide and wicked. “Whatever you say, pal.” He does keep snickering until Sam manages to pull into a parking shop on the fourth level.

 

“Laugh it up, big guy.”

 

The assassin does allow himself to laugh, much too loudly for Sam’s sake, as he bends to take Misha from the back of the car. The boy has a smile to match his Papa’s, though it's fair to say he probably doesn’t understand why. Regardless, Bucky nuzzles a kiss onto the boy's cheek as he settles him on his hip. 

 

“Daddy?” Misha asks as they make for the elevator that will take them to the hospital.

 

“We’re going to find him.” Bucky smiles in response. The boy plants his palms on Bucky’s stubbly cheeks. Bucky leans in for the asked for eskimo kiss and feels his lips twist up in a grin. A year on and Bucky still can’t believe sometimes that Misha is theirs. It seems sometimes like he’s dreaming because this wasn’t something he was ever expecting to get out of his life. He’d had Steve, his friends, being an Avenger, and he was happy. He’d honestly thought that was all he needed. 

 

Watching Misha smile at him with his sparkling blue eyes, and Bucky can’t believe how wrong he’d been. 

 

Without any surprise, Misha claims most of the attention in the elevator. He wants to push the button that will take them up and is fascinated by the mirror that makes up the back wall. Misha has become very aware of the world around him and wants to touch and smell everything. Usually, after that, he wants it to go in his mouth. Sam counts the numbers on the buttons, and while Misha won’t repeat them back, he does at least listen. 

 

Misha reaches from his perch in Bucky’s arms to pat Sam’s shoulder. Sam has never been very good at resisting the kid, so he holds out his hands and sure enough Misha climbs right into his arms. Bucky chuckles as they start whispering to each other with huge grins. Likely plotting trouble if Bucky knows them at all. 

 

The maternity ward is painted in sweet soothing colors with baby animals frolicing across. As they walk the hallway, Misha reaches for the animals, proudly declaring each of them by name. He gets particularly excited by the dog, and Bucky sighs. No matter what Steve and Misha say, they are not getting a dog. He’s putting his foot down. 

 

“Daddy!” Misha screams as soon they come in sight of the waiting room. Steve, who is sitting in a uncomfortable chair, jumps up as soon as Misha calls. Sam sets the wiggling boy down and Bucky watches him run very unsteadily toward his father. Steve sweeps him up into his arms with a hail of hugs, kisses, and grins.

 

“He’s been asking for you all morning.” Bucky says as he loops an arm around Steve’s waist. 

 

“Did you miss me?” Steve asks Misha, who nods and throws both arms around Steve’s neck. “I’m sorry. I missed you, too.”

 

“How’s everything going?” Bucky asks Bruce and Rhodey, who are still sitting in the same chairs they were earlier. Both men are looking a little worse for wear and like they have been up for one too many hours. Which, Bucky supposes, they have. 

 

Bucky’s never been happier to be out of Team Tony Support. 

 

“Quiet. Thank god.” Rhodey sighs, head back against the chair. He can’t quite hide the grin however. 

 

Bucky snickers and slaps his shoulder. “Never thought you’d be here, huh?”

 

“God, no. I always figured that I’d get a call one day and he’d tell me that one of his past relationships had a left a kid on his doorstep. I don’t think I ever expected this.”

 

“Better this way.” Banner mutters.

 

“Agreed. And he’s happy. That's all I care about.”

 

Bucky doesn’t mention how he  always expected to be standing here only with Steve and Peggy’s baby, and how he would have to hide the fact that it would have been his too. Back then, no one would have understood what he, Steve, and Peggy had been doing. Steve and Peggy would never have let him think that he was outside it either, but Bucky still imagines it would have been hard to watch. 

 

Steve must pick up on some of his thoughts as his arm tightens around his waist, pulling him in close to lay a soft kiss to the side of his forehead. Bucky rolls his eyes, but feels something warm all the same. It’s just him and Steve these days, but Peggy had a good life and now they’re getting theirs. 

 

As if to indicate this point, Misha reaches over to pat Bucky’s cheek while still clinging to Steve’s shirt. “Pep and Rony’s baby?”

 

Bruce and Rhodey both give tried, chuckles at the mispronounced names. “Pep and Rony. I’m gonna start calling them Pepperony from now on.” Rhodey musses, and yes, Bucky wants to be there when that happens, just to bare witness to Tony’s annoyed huff.

 

“You wanna go see the baby?” Steve asks Misha, pulling Bucky to his boys. Misha nods excitedly, bouncing a little in his daddy's arms. “Okay, but we can’t stay long. Pepper and the baby need to get some rest, and you have nap time, too.”

 

Misha pouts, but Bucky doesn’t figure that going to work today. Steve probably wants a nap too, so Bucky thinks family cuddle time in is order. 

 

After making sure that Bruce and Rhodey don’t want to go back with them, Steve, Bucky, Sam head past the doors that claim “No Visitors.” Clearly the nurses, however, know Steve as he smiles and they wave them through. Bucky snickers to himself and adds the interaction to his “Things Steve Gets Away with Without Knowing It” list.

 

He lets Steve and Sam get in front of him and enter the room first. It’s not that he’s unsure of his welcome. He and Tony have come along way considering their oddly connected past, and Bucky adores the hell out of Pepper, but still, this seems a little different, a little more personal. 

 

At the very least, Bucky admits to himself, Pepper looks good. A little tired maybe, but just as put together as he’s always seen her. She’s glowing as she cradles a tiny bundle to her chest, Tony hovering over her shoulder with something like awe and terror crossed over his face. Bucky snorts and wonders if that's how he looked when they first got Misha. 

 

Misha eagerly reaches for Tony, who takes him and sits next to Pepper, so the boy can look at the baby closer. While Sam is offering his congratulations, Steve drifts back to Bucky. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Steve pulls him close to brush a kiss to his cheek. Bucky can’t help but melt into him a little bit. Steve being sweet on him has that effect. 

 

“You okay, baby?” Steve whispers, concern evident in his voice. 

 

“Yeah.” Bucky shrugs around him. “You know how it is, though.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re still family.”

 

“I’m family that took away the only other family he had. We have gotten past it, but it's never just going to go away.”

 

“I know, but do you really think you’d be here if they didn’t want you?”

 

Bucky doesn’t have an argument for that. It's true, Tony would have said something. He never had a problem expressing his feelings. They both still had days when they couldn’t be in each others company, but those day where few and far between. 

 

Yet, Bucky is still reluctant to step forward.

 

Until Steve is slowly and carefully pulling him forward. “Just come say hello, okay?”

 

Bucky really would follow Steve anywhere.

 

“Did you guys decide on a name yet?” Sam is asking as they approach. “Or have you still not filled out the birth certificate?”

 

Tony snorts derisively and rolls his eyes. “I’ll have you know I am not that stubborn. She’s had a name since she was born.”

 

“You gonna share with the class?” Steve prompts. 

 

Tony and Pepper share a look, and this time Bucky is sure, that must be just what he and Steve look like. 

 

“Angela Maria Stark.” Pepper says, pride shining through her words. 

 

“But that’s a mouthful.” Tony smirks. “So we’re calling her Angie.”

 

Bucky smiles watching Misha lean over from his perch in Tony’s lap to get a better view of the baby. “Hi Angie!” he says, adding a little wave. The adults all giggle watching him. 

 

Bucky sighs, leaning a little farther into Steve’s chest. He’d been wrong earlier. Maybe this is just where he belongs after all.

  
  



End file.
